Grabarz - cz.5
Orpheusa obudził mocny liść w twarz. Jeszcze mocniej się odwinął, lecz zaraz potem zauważył, że to Meridia go obudziła, a nie na przykład Cyrus. W jednej chwili poczuł wyraźny wstyd, że ją uderzył. Kogo jak kogo, ale nie ją, choćby z uwagi na jakieś resztki dobrego wychowania. - Ugh… Wybacz. Co się dzieje? - zapytał. - Zemdlał pan. Oddelegowali mnie, bym panu pomogła, podczas gdy oni będą walczyć. - odpowiedziała dość cicho psioniczka, ale dostatecznie głośno, żeby Inkwizytor ją usłyszał. Orpheus spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodziły odgłosy walki. Nie musiał patrzeć dalego, bowiem akcja rozgrywała się tuż obok. Za wywróconym transportowcem skrywali się Cyrus i tech-kapłan, którzy kolejno obrzucali skałami i ostrzeliwali walczącego z Samsonem i Astarte Obliteratora. Z kolei on nic sobie z tego nie robił - wiązka laserowa kapłana ledwie go łaskotała, a po wyrzuconych przez psionika skałach zostawał na jego pancerzu jedynie pył. - To wszystko, co macie? A podobno Imperium jest takie dobre w zabijaniu nas. - zaśmiał się Obliterator i odepchnąwszy od siebie Szarego Rycerza razem z psionikiem, ostrzelał ich złączonym z ramieniem bolterem. Wojownik Imperatora w ostatniej chwili zasłonił siebie i towarzysza tarczą. - Plugawy zdrajco! Zczezniesz w Spaczni, z której wypełzłeś! - Spróbuj szczęścia, rycerzyku! - zakpił zdrajca. Nawet rozłożył szeroko ręce, zapraszając do siebie lojalnego Marine. Ten oczywiście zaproszenie przyjął i z całej siły ruszył na Obliteratora. Zdradziecki Astarte przewidział to. W ostatniej chwili chwycił swojego przeciwnika jedyną ręką i wyrzucił go piętnaście metrów przed siebie, przez co ten wylądował w gruzach. Po chwili zaatakował Samson, transmutując psioniką swoje ciało, by było równie twarde, co Adamantium. Poleciał dwa razy dalej od marine. - Hah! I gdzie teraz jest twój Imperator!? - Nie powinieneś odwracać się do mnie plecami! - usłyszał nagle. Obliterator odwrócił się, a ostatnie, co ujrzał, to demoniczne ostrze Kosiarza Dusz, zmierzające w jego kierunku. - Ooo… Tego… się nie spodziewałem. - powiedział ostatkiem sił zdradziecki Marine i padłszy na kolana, runął na ziemię jak kłoda, a zaraz potem jego ciało obróciło się w pył. ''- To… było… nieziemskie! -'' wykrzyczał uradowany walką Kosiarz. Aż cały rżał, wbity w ziemię, od emocji związanych z tym, czego przed chwilą dokonał w dłoni swego pana. - Samson! - Cyrus, Meridia i Stygiańczyk ruszyli na pomoc biomancie. W międzyczasie Orpheus podniósł swój miecz i schowawszy go, ruszył ku Astarte. Ten wstał z gruzów i spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie raptem przed chwilą leżał Obliterator. - Znacie się, Inkwizytorze, na walce z tymi pomiotami. - Nieskromnie to potwierdzę. - odrzekł Orpheus. - Wasz miecz. ''- Gdybym chciał, już dawno temu kontrolowałbym mojego pana. -'' poprzedził Thorna Kosiarz. - Ruszajmy dalej, póki jeszcze żyjemy. - powiedział Inkwizytor. - Nie da rady! - odezwał się nagle wyznawca Omnizjasza, który, wydobywszy psionika z gruzów, zbliżył się do Rhino, którym raptem kilka minut temu jechali. - Nasz pojazd może już rdzewieć w spokoju. Jeśli chcecie ruszać dalej, panie, to piechotą. Pozwólcie mi tylko odprawić mu pogrzeb… - Pogrzeb maszyny? - zdziwiła się Meridia. - Dziwactwa kapłanów maszyny. Nie wnikaj. - krótko wyjaśnił Cyrus. ---- - Czy my chodzimy właśnie po śniegu? - zapytała psioniczka, trzymając dłoń narzeczonego, by nagle nie spaść. A na dół była co najmniej czterdziestometrowa droga. Grupa powoli dotarła do jakiegoś górskiego kanionu. Szli po kamiennej ścieżce, po prawej stronie mając ścianę z litego granitu, a po lewej - ciemną otchłań. W dodatku przed chwilą zaczął mocno sypać śnieg. A raczej coś, co śnieg przypominało. - Nie, to co innego… - Inkwizytor Thorn zebrał garść tego “śniegu” z podłoża i przyjrzał mu się bliżej. Fakt, był biały i puszysty, ale w ogóle nie zimny ani nie topniał. Orpheus miał z nim styczność wiele razy jeszcze na swojej rodzinnej planecie. Zwłaszcza w dzielnicach biedoty. Aż poczuł nutę nostalii. - To popiół… Ludzkie prochy… Meridia, czujesz coś? - Odór śmierci, powyżej nas… - odrzekła natychmiastowo niewidoma psioniczka. ''- Kto by pomyślał? Słudzy Papcia umieją po sobie sprzątać. -'' zażartował nie na miejscu Kosiarz. Szli dalej, powoli pnąc się do góry. Nagle skała pod nogami Szarego Rycerza głośno i złowieszczo chrupnęła. Pozostali w ostatniej chwili to usłyszeli i odskoczyli: Orpheus, Cyrus i Meridia - do przodu, a Samson i tech-kapłan - do tyłu. Spojrzeli na Marine, który zaczął spadać w przepaść, lecz w porę wyciągnął swój miecz i wbiwszy go w skałę, zawisł pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. Dosłownie. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał tech-kapłan. - Dam sobie radę. Ruszajcie beze mnie, Inkwizytorze! - odpowiedział Astarte i spojrzał w dół. Miał jeszcze przed sobą bardzo daleką drogę… Zaczął powoli zsuwać się po ścianie na samo dno przepaści, wierząc, że znajdzie tam jakieś przejście. Samson bez problemu doskoczył do reszty grupy. Tylko wyznawca Omnizjasza wahał się przed skokiem. Słowa Thorna o jego tchórzostwie najwidoczniej się potwierdziły. - Skacz, tchórzu! - zawołał do kapłana maszyny Cyrus. Jego słowa szybko dotarły do adresata. Cyborg zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, po czym z rozbiegu skoczył na drugą stronę. Grunt jednak był przeciwko niemu i osunął mu się spod mechanicznych nóg. Kapłan cudem tylko zdołał chwycić się rękami ziemi, by nie spaść i nie skręcić sobie karku. Nad Stygiańczykiem stanął Orpheus. Spojrzał na niego ze wzajemnością. - Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiej pokusy... Następny odcinek Poprzedni odcinek Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Grabarz